woybff_and_the_glaxayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woybff/Suemail Number 3 Sesame Street
Sesame Street Sunil:*gets on his computer* Woybff:Sunil. Sunil:Yeah? Woybff:I'm going out and about to get a new look. Sunil:That's lucky. *checks email* *reads message* Message:Hi Sunil. I was just wondering since Sesame Street has been owned my Mattel and Hasbro if you hated it or not. I know you would probably say no, but I just wanted to make sure. ~The Orignal Bubbles~ Sunil:Oh thank grop it's you and not that other Bubbles. That Bubbles can get eaten by a shark, and the shark can be a hero. I said that because you like animals so much. Isn't that great? (types) Okay Bubbles, do I hate Sesame Street? Not that much as I did in 2013. In 2013, Woybff and Sunil were scared of the characters because of that lead. It's sad were scared of Frank and Jim. Even if Frank and Jim didn't have anything do with the lead recalls. Woybff (younger):Wait that's Elmo? Sunil:Yeah. Woybff:*runs out of the class room* Fluttershy:Woybff, class hasn't ended yet. Stellar:*laughs* Woybff is so stupid. Sunil:Someday we will get are revenge on you and Mattel. (talking to the audience) Well half of that is true. Thank gosh Stellar is dead. (types) But instead of Frank and Jim performing Ernie and Bert there was Eric and Steve. Kenvin was still there and who ever played Zoe and Telly at time. It was a scary time. Where Elmo could actual killed children or could have. Woybff and I don't know how many death there are. And if you think Hasbro been treating Elmo good you'd be dead wrong. During the last seasons of Woybff and the galaxy, I got Wander a Big Hugs Elmo to help with the pain of Woybff loving Homestar. Wander:*puts in the batteries* Sunil:Well give him a hug. Strong Bad:I thought you hated that show. Sunil:This is a Hasbro product, and no I don't hate Sesame Street. Wander:*turns him on* *screams* He's on fire. Strong Bad:*laughs* Sunil:*runs to get some water* *throws it on Elmo* Strong Bad:Aw I liked watching Elmo get burned. Wander:Dang it Hasbro. Sunil:It'll get better Wander. (real time;talking to the audience) That was lie. (types) So yeah I don't really hate Sesame Street that much. Still I miss Jim. Maybe everyone misses Jim. I need to poured my nose. *runs into Woybff's room* *sobs loudly* (poster board drops down) Bonus Strong Bad:Homestar I draw something for you. It's not what you think. Homestar:Strong Bad whatever it is I can't George Frederic Handel it. Strong Bad:Give it a change Homestar. *moves the drawing closer* Homestar:No Strong Bad. Strong Bad:*shows Homestar a picture of Trodgor burning Elmo* Homestar:*starts crying* No, not Elmo. Why did Trodgor have to burn Elmo? Strong Bad:Because he can Homestar. Homestar:That's not a really good reason. Strong Bad:It is too. Homestar:*still cries* Kermit:How would like it if someone made you cry? Strong Bad:Hey you made Cookie Monster cry that one time, and also shocked so many moms by calling him stupid. Category:Blog posts